Prom Queen
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: SPOILERS 2x20 PROM QUEEN! Porque sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer para que la noche de Kurt fuera perfecta. Klaine.


**Prom Queen**

Por Nameless Anami

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> Klaine

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** **Spoiler 2x20-Reina del Baile. **Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo de ser spoileados D:! no quiero que me digan que les rompí sus ilusiones cuando lo aviso desde el inicio!

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de ser así los Warblers seguirían en pantalla y Blaine aparecería en todos los capítulos :3

* * *

><p>Lo sabía. Estaba completamente consiente de que eso de ser " 'LA' rei'NA' del baile " de graduación era una mera farsa, una burla discriminatoria de la cual él era la víctima; pero no podía negar que se sintiera honrado de terminar bailando con su propio príncipe en medio de la pista, abrazados y rodeados de amigos mientras una lluvia de globos y confeti poblaba sus hombros y cabezas.<p>

Las voces de Santana y Mercedes se apagaron cuando la canción terminó, pero las notas aún rondaban alrededor secundadas de alaridos de alegría, risas y cantos desafinados ahogados por otros más estruendosos y menos agradables.

Unos brazos fuertes le hicieron regresar a la realidad y transportarlo a un sueño mucho más hermoso y placentero, dejando las luces y colores y a sus amigos gritando y celebrando a un lado para centrarse únicamente en los ojos pardos que le miraban de frente, profunda y fijamente, con una alegría tan palpable en ellos que incluso sus labios tuvieron que ceder para curvearse en una afable y amorosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra haber venido-escuchó algo amortiguada la voz de Blaine por el escándalo a su alrededor-

-¿Por qué bailaste con 'la reina del baile?-bromeó Hummel con su típico sarcasmo, pero eso no hizo que la alegría del mayor cediera.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando las manos amplias se ciñeron más firmemente a su cintura y se deslizaron hasta palparle la mejilla, obligándolo a tragar duro, a aumentar su ritmo cardíaco. Amaba a Blaine, pero debía admitir que las reacciones que causaba en su cuerpo eran algo perturbadoras y un poco molestas cuando no estaba acostumbradas a ellas.

-En parte-le siguió el juego, mirándose con expresiones cómplices, antes de juntar ambos sus frentes, rozando nariz con nariz, piel con piel, bastante cerca, en medio de toda la escuela-pero me alegra más el haber venido, contigo, al baile.

Contuvo el aire cuando el aliento del más bajo se entremezcló tan tentadoramente con el suyo, acariciándole los labios, la piel. Con algo de vergüenza, deslizó las manos hasta posarse en sus hombros, poco a poco, lentamente rodeando su cuello, perdiéndose los dedos de pianista de Kurt en los rulos contenidos de Blaine.

-Yo también, Blaine…-confesó apenas en un hilo de voz, audible para su novio, meneándose en un acompasado y lento vaivén, pese a que todo fuera manos en el aire y saltitos alocados a su alrededor-me alegro que hayas venido conmigo-ambos guardaron silencio, danzando al compás de la música que sonaba en sus cabezas, hasta que Kurt se atrevió a arriesgarse y dar el próximo paso-pero falta algo-aseveró con convicción.

Ambas cejas, negras y tupidas, se alzaron curiosas, confundidas, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en una interrogante silenciosa que al contratenor no pudo parecerle más que sencillamente adorable.

-¿Hay algo mal?-confirmó con su voz, después de que Hummel se negó a continuar.

-No tanto 'mal', más bien, 'falta algo'-repitió, recibiendo el mismo silencio ignorante del de los ojos miel-Blaine. Es un baile, el baile de graduación. Soy la reina, acabo de ser coronada. Mi príncipe me sacó a bailar, frente a toda la escuela. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil descifrar lo único que falta para que ésta noche sea oficialmente perfecta.

Se miran, profunda, enigmática, curiosa o expectantemente. Ambos rostros enrojecen de vergüenza, uno por haberse dado cuenta de la insinuación implicada en el comentario, el otro tan sólo por el simple detalle de haberlo sugerido. Kurt bajó la mirada y se permitió volver al mundo de los mortales cuando Blaine no contesto nada y supuso que era normal, que tal vez eso había sido una petición demasiado osada y desconsiderada, más cuando el solista de los Trineros tenía tan malas experiencias con eso de los bailes de graduación.

Tan compenetrado estaba en sus propias divagaciones, que pasó por alto los ojos amarillos que le miraban dolidos al verlo tan deprimido por el rechazo; no notó como una mano subía reptante desde su cadera hasta el rostro, contorneándole por sobre el traje que él mismo había diseñado, estacionándose en la mejilla enrojecida, donde indeseables arrugas de tristeza marcaban la piel y las mejillas del contratenor. Fueron unos labios gruesos los que le regresaron a la realidad, acariciando sutilmente su boca como en un cuento de hadas. No se molestó siquiera en abrir los ojos; se aferró a su cuello y le besó con una dulzura apenas comparable con el primer beso, agradeciendo y maldiciendo, casi con la misma intensidad, que Blaine conservara la suficiente conciencia como para apartarse antes de que el beso se tornara más inapropiado, menos romántico y más pasional.

-Creo que es aquí donde va el '…y vivieron felices por siempre'-Risas acompañaron el comentario de Puck, quien abrazaba a Lauren por la cintura con su típica y burlona sonrisa; de no ser porque su tono sonó cariñoso y juguetón, como el de un hermano mayor, hubiera rodado los ojos y soltado algunas de sus tantas y no muy placenteras verdades.

-Al menos tuvieron la decencia de parar antes de que empezaran a necesitar un hotel-escupió Santana en son de broma, palmeando la espalda de Blaine-te lo digo yo, príncipe Hobbit, nuestra princesa aún no está lista para el siguiente paso; tal vez en un siglo o dos.

-Si Kurt es un delfín porque es un tiburón gay... ¿Qué es Blaine?-Artie miró a Brittany sin comprender, lo mismo por parte de Tina y Mike Chang, alzándose de hombros sin captar realmente el porque de ese comentario.

-Bebé, lo comprendo, eres la reina, pero …¿en serio?-esta vez reconocieron la voz de Mercedes lo suficientemente apenados como para desviar la mirada con las orejas enrojecidas-¡Pudo haber estado mejor!

-Al menos, Finn no vio esto, siéntete afortunado-Quinn palmeó la espalda de Kurt esta vez mientras el resto del club coral seguían con sus molestos comentarios con afán de molestar, ni la ex-porrista estaba a pos de dejarlos en paz-conservarás a tu novio un poco más.

-¡Uh…! Hermano celoso, eso es casi tan malo como una mujer enojada-se escuchó la voz de Sam más fuerte en oda esa marea de voces y música, aprovechando para separarse un poco mientras bailaban, apretando los labios unos minutos más antes de hablar.

-No se qué es peor…-inició Kurt, ganándose la completa atención de Blaine-el que el resto de la escuela nos haya visto o que el club coral nos haya visto. Conociéndolos, no se callarán por un buen rato.

La risa fluía y divertida de Blaine acabó con esa rigidez post-beso, plantándole otro en la boca a Kurt, antes de pasar a la mejilla, ganándose una mirada impresionada de Hummel.

-Creo que podremos sobrevivir a las burlas del club por unas cuantas semanas

-Es porque tu no los soportas a diario-pero contestó esto con palpable alegría, no podía resistirse a las sonrisas de su novio-Aunque tu tienes que cuidarte de Finn…y tal vez de mi padre-

-Sobreviviré-alzándose de hombros, moviendo un poco la cadera cuando el ritmo pop pegajoso intentó penetrar y dejar a un lado las barreras románticas-si son los 'sacrificios' que debo pagar por hacer feliz a MI rey'na' del baile, que así sea-hizo una pausa; cuanto amaba esa mirada tan infantil y maravillada en los azules ojos de Kurt-Y dígame, alteza, ¿que piensa de ésta noche?

-La mejor noche de mi vida…-confesó el de cabellera cobriza con convicción, compartiendo un par de abrazos y besos íntimos antes de reincorporarse con sus amigos al festejo.

Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso...

* * *

><p>Ah... el baile de graduación uwu. Ellos merecen disfrutarlo, y si ya es la reina del baile, para que renegarlo? En fin. Lo comencé desde que vi el episodio, pensaba que tal vez faltaba eso; o son mis delirios y necesidades obsesivo compulsivas por ver mas Klaine y más besos y cariños por parte de ellos, pero que Ryan no quiere poner en pantalla u_u...en fin, para eso estamos los escritores de fanfictions XD<p>

Dudas, comentarios, reclamos que no sean de como los spoilee porque lo advertí previamente, en un review :3! Creo que sacaré conforme vayan saliendo, y mientras organizo mis ideas para uno más sexy, habrá que esperar-

SHAW!


End file.
